Problem: $ B = \left[\begin{array}{rrr}3 & 8 & 8 \\ 2 & 6 & 0 \\ 0 & 5 & 7\end{array}\right]$ What is $ B^{T}$ ?
Explanation: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ B^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rrr}3 & 2 & 0 \\ 8 & 6 & 5 \\ 8 & 0 & 7\end{array}\right]$